


Just don't fcking go

by local_emo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_emo/pseuds/local_emo
Summary: -Levi... Leevi wiem, że spierdoliłem, masz pełne prawo mnie nienawidzić. W tym momencie ja też mam siebie dość. Ale proszę, obudź się i kurwa nie odchodź, bo wszyscy tutaj cię potrzebują.





	Just don't fcking go

**Author's Note:**

> AU, unaged w chuj   
> Chyba tyle   
> Originalnie wrzucone na wattpada, gdzie też zapraszam:   
> fallen_seagull

Eren przeciągnął się, obudzony przez dźwięk telefonu. Czemu ludzie chcą od niego czegokolwiek w środku nocy? Jednak oprzytomniał, kiedy zobaczył, że to Hanji. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tego fatalnego dnia kiedy wszystko się posypało. Szybko odebrał, wstając przy okazji z łóżka.

-Cześć, co jes... - nie dane było mu skończyć, bo wyraźnie rozemocjonowana kobieta przerwała.

-Nie ma na to czasu. Wiem, że ty i Levi nie jesteście już razem ale to naprawdę ważne. Ten idiota przedawkował leki i zapił alkoholem - po jej głosie łatwo było stwierdzić, że ledwo powstrzymywała się od płaczu.

-Ale on...

-Żyje, spokojnie. Erwin poszedł sprawdzić jak się trzyma, a znalazł go w łazience. Dzwonię dopiero teraz, bo woleliśmy się upewnić czy na pewno będzie z nim znośnie. Inaczej bym cię nie fatygowała.

-Nie, to dobrze, że dzwonisz - mruknął cicho. Patrzył w okno z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Ackerman był ostatnią osobą po której spodziewał się czegoś takiego. 

Doskonale pamiętał ten dzień dwa tygodnie temu. Bo nadal go żałował.

Po długich godzinach bicia się z myślenia w końcu wyszedł z sypialni i stanął w drzwiach salonu. Levi jak zawsze siedział skulony przy kominku, z herbatą w jednej dłoni i książką w drugiej.

-Musimy porozmawiać - odezwał się w końcu młodszy, siadając na fotelu.

-Dobra. O co chodzi? - odłożył lekturę i spojrzał na chłopaka, z tym swoim wiecznym, nie wyrażającym żadnych uczuć wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie wiem co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje. Izolujesz się. Nie spędzamy ze sobą czasu chociaż mieszkamy w jednym pieprzonym mieszkaniu. Kiedy chcę się zwyczajnie przytulić to się odsuwasz -mówił, a co chwilę kolejna łza wypływała z jego oczu - więc albo masz kogoś na boku albo masz mnie dość. Ja tak nie potrafię Levi. Naprawdę ciężko mi to mówić, ale to chyba nie ma już sensu. Z nami koniec - przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego zdania ledwo powstrzymał szloch. Wciąż zależało mu na szarookim. To oczywiste, przecież byli ze sobą prawie dwa lata.

-Szanuję twoją decyzję. Przecież nie będę cię na siłę trzymał, skoro tego nie chcesz - czarnowłosy westchnął po dłuższej chwili. 

-Jutro mnie już tutaj nie będzie. Obiecuję - podniósł się i wyszedł, jednocześnie wycierając policzki.

Już po dwudziestu minutach był w szpitalu. Chyba nie końca świadomy tego co wcześniej zakładał, miał na sobie jeden ze swetrów Levi'a. Zabrał go przypadkiem kiedy się pakował, bo wrzucał wtedy wszystkie ubrania jak leci

-Przepraszam, jeśli obudziłam cię tym telefonem. Mogłam poczekać do rana - Hanji uśmiechnęła się smutno, widząc nieuczesane włosy i nieobecny wzrok chłopaka.

-Nic takiego. Cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś - oparł głowę na jej ramieniu, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. - domyślasz się, czemu chciał to zrobić? - wyszeptał.

Siedzieli sami w słabo oświetlonym korytarzu. Jedna lampa irytująco mrugała, tylko po to, żeby po kilku minutach zgasnąć całkowicie.

Smitha z nimi nie było. Zapewne miał do pracy na nienormalnie wczesną godzinę. Kochane wojsko.

Do tego był czwartek. Ponura, październikowa noc. Eren stwierdził, że ma gdzieś wykłady. Musi... nie, chce być przy chłopaku. Nawet jeśli ten go nienawidzi.

-Ostatnio dużo się u niego posypało. Po tym, jak z nim zerwałeś przez trzy dni nie było z nim kontaktu. Dosłownie żadnego. Wyłączył komórkę, zamknął się w mieszkaniu. Kiedy w końcu się do niego dobiliśmy był całkowitym obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Do tego gdzieniegdzie walały się butelki po wszelakich alkoholach. Sam fakt, że on doprowadził do bałaganu był przerażający. I jeszcze ta cała depresja. Załamał się biedak. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić - objęła Yeagera. Oboje tego potrzebowali.

-Czekaj, jaka depresja... o czym ty gadasz?

-Oh, czyli jednak ci nie powiedział. Miał ją lata temu, jakoś pod koniec liceum i na początku studiów. Niedawno stwierdzili u niego nawrót. On sam nie był pewien dlaczego - odpowiedziała, głaszcząc młodego po głowie.

-K-kiedy dokładnie? - szepnął wstając z plastikowego krzesła. Wszystko zaczynało się układać w miarę logiczną całość.

-Nie pamiętam, wydaje mi się, że jakieś trzy miesiące temu.

-Kurwa - wplótł palce we włosy, ciągnąc za nie - kurwa mać. To wszystko moja wina. Przeze mnie osoba którą kocham chciała się zabić. Spierdoliłem tak bardzo - mruknął pod nosem, osuwając się po ścianie aż usiadł na zimnych kafelkach.

-O czym ty mówisz? - Zoe uklęknęła naprzeciw niego. W tym momencie mógł tylko płakać i się o to wszystko obwiniać. Nic innego mu nie zostało.

-Te trzy miesiące temu wszystko się zaczęło. Levi zaczął się izolować. Z dnia na dzień stał się zamknięty w sobie. Unikał mnie. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że to przez to, że mnie zdradza albo po prostu mu się znudziłem - mówił, szlochając i zaciskając powieki - byłem tak cholernie głupi. Chciał ukryć tą pierdoloną depresję, bo... bo nie chciał, żebym się o niego martwił - w końcu podniósł głowę - ale skąd miałem to wtedy wiedzieć?

-Eren, przestań. To nie jest niczyja wina. Znasz go. Nigdy nie lubił rozmawiać o sobie, a tym bardziej o emocjach - kobieta westchnęła cicho.

-Nie. Hange, zrozum. Ja mogłem temu zapobiec - stanął na równe nogi i sprawdził kieszeń kurtki - zaraz wrócę. Nie wytrzymam w tym miejscu - szybkim krokiem udał się do wyjścia.

Kiedy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi uderzyło w niego zimne, typowo jesienne powietrze. Spojrzał na zegarek. Czwarta rano. Łzy na jego policzkach powoli zasychały. Otulił się swetrem, usiadł na murku i zapalił ostatniego papierosa z paczki. Miał rzucić, ale kto by się przejmował uzależnieniem od nikotyny w takiej chwili. Dopiero teraz, powoli docierało do niego jak bardzo żałował tego zerwania. Bo to właśnie przy nim czuł się dobrze. Czuł się naprawdę kochany. Ale jak zawsze musiał wszystko zepsuć.

Wrócił z powrotem po prawie godzinie. Usiadł obok kobiety, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.

-Wiadomo cokolwiek? - zapytał po kilkunastu sekundach.

-Niewiele. Oprócz tego, że nie jest tragicznie. I powinien się jeszcze dzisiaj obudzić. Możesz do niego pójść jeśli chcesz - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

-Nie wiem czy to zbyt dobry pomysł. Jestem ostatnią osobą którą chciałby widzieć.

-Mylisz się. On cię wciąż kocha - poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu - nie wypieraj tego.

Pokiwał głową, już po chwili pchając ciężkie drzwi. Przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka i przygryzł dolną wargę.

Ackerman wyglądał praktycznie normalnie. Tylko był jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a jego wargi były sinawe. I dopiero patrząc na niego w takim stanie brunet uświadomił sobie, że w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy mężczyzna strasznie schudł. Cholerne workowate swetry i luźne koszule.

Jak on mógł być tak ślepy, żeby tego wszystkiego nie zauważyć?

-Cześć Kapitanie - zaczął niepewnie, odgarniając ciemne włosy z czoła starszego - żałuję tego co się między nami stało. Nadal mi na tobie zależy - złapał jego rękę, głaszcząc kciukiem chłodną skórę. Akurat to się nie zmieniło - i przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło. Ale teraz mogę już tylko prosić o drugą szansę. Nie wiem, czy się na to zgodzisz. Jesteś strasznie nieprzewidywalny. Odkąd tylko pamiętam - uśmiechnął się smutno, całując delikatnie jego dłoń - domyślam się, że ty nigdy nie przejmowałeś się błahostkami, ale ja pamiętam każdy głupi szczegół naszej relacji. A znamy się już jakieś siedem lat staruszku. Naprawdę, jak będąc starszym o dobre osiem lat wyglądasz jakbyś był w moim wieku - dotknął opuszkami palców policzka czarnowłosego. - nie dziwię się ludziom, że mówią na ciebie wampir.

-Jak ty utrzymujesz wiecznie ten wyraz twarzy? Przecież to chyba nie jest możliwe - po kilkunastu minutach ciszy Eren znów się odezwał. Tylko, że teraz jego głowa spoczywała na brzuchu śpiącego. Trochę twardo, ale nie ma tragedii. Pierdolony sześciopak. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy na to narzekał - ale za to jak dobrze pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz się przy mnie uśmiechnąłeś. Aż tak to mną wstrząsnęło. Panie nie-mam-uczuć.

Ostatni dzień roku, prawie północ, grupa dwudziestokilkuletnich zebrana na tarasie, czekając na odliczanie do pierwszego stycznia. Yeager na chwilę odsunął się od znajomych, opierając się o barierki z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni. I nikogo nie obchodziło, że miał dopiero dwadzieścia lat i to było teoretycznie nielegalne.

-Znudziły ci się krzyki, Młody? - mruknął Levi, stając obok niego.

-Trochę. Do tego pijana Hanji jest trochę przerażająca i wolę na nią przypadkiem nie wpaść - rzucił, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę.

-Dobrze gadasz. Od niej lepiej trzymać się z daleka na co dzień, a co dopiero kiedy się zatacza - starszy odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem dziewczyny. 

-Eeeeeren chodź, zaraz bedą fajerwerki - chłopak prawie podskoczył, nie spodziewając się Armina który objął go jedną ręką.

-Idź lepiej poszukać Mikasy. Pewnie jest w dobrym stanie i się tobą zajmie - blondyn tylko pokiwał głową i poszedł szukać czarnowłosej.

W tym samym momencie niebo rozświetliła masa kolorowych świateł.

-Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Kapitanie - Yeager uśmiechnął się, stukając się ze starszym kieliszkami.

-Wzajemnie Bachorze - Levi odwzajemnił uśmiech patrząc mu w oczy.

Niebo za oknem powoli zaczynało robić się jasne. Eren nie miał nawet siły (i ręki - jedną głaskał ciemne włosy Ackermana a drugą trzymał go za dłoń) żeby sprawdzić godzinę.

-Uwielbiam w tobie wszystko. Od nieznikających worów pod oczami aż po tatuaże które ukrywasz przed ludźmi - szeptał, czując, że sam ma coraz większą ochotę na sen - albo jak kradłeś moje bluzy, bo zawsze twierdziłeś, że są cieplejsze, wygodniejsze i lepiej pachną - zaśmiał się cicho.

-Tęsknie za tym. Za naszymi porankami, które w większości składały się ze sprzeczek, kto pójdzie zrobić herbatę. Aż szliśmy razem, całując się i ignorując czajnik. Za wygłupianiem się, kiedy graliśmy w gry na konsoli. Nawet za twoim zamiłowaniem do czystości. I za letnimi nocami przespanymi na balkonie. Za tym, jak budziłeś mnie pocałunkami kiedy miałem koszmary. Ten sposób zawsze działał. 

Jeden z pierwszych, prawdziwie ciepłych dni roku. Koniec kwietnia, grupa dobrych znajomych, domek nad jeziorem i alkoholem to idealne połączenie. Zwłaszcza kiedy przed dwudziestą drugą prawie wszyscy są mocno wstawieni. Ale hej, trzeba korzystać z życia dopóki mogą. 

-Cześć bachorze - Levi usiadł obok Erena na pomoście. Młodszy kątem oka zauważył, że nawet puszki trzyma w swój charakterystyczny sposób. W sumie to ciekawiła go historia która się za tym kryła - co robisz tutaj sam, szczególnie kiedy wszyscy inni walczą o porządnego kaca?

Głęboki głos wyrwał go z krótkich rozmyślań.

-Walczę ze sobą, żebym rano nadawał się do życia. Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, jak to może się skończyć.

-W bardzo ciekawy sposób. Zapewne. No ale dobrze robisz. Dzieciom nie wolno pić - starszy uśmiechnął się lekko. To nadal był rzadki widok.

-Hej! Nie jestem aż taki młody - szturchnął go nogą, z zamiarem lekkiego poddenerwowania ale jakimś cudem Levi wylądował w wodzie.

Ups.

-Uważaj, bo woda jest brudna pedanciku - powstrzymał śmiech opierając łokcie na kolanach a brodę na dłoniach.

-Widzę, że chcesz się przekonać - złapał Yeagera za kołnierz koszulki, wciągając go do jeziora.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, aż w końcu szarooki przyciągnął chłopaka do pocałunku.

Obaj chcieli tego od dawna. I widział to każdy oprócz tej dwójki.

Eren po chwili odwzajemnił pieszczotę, z każdą chwilą chcąc więcej.

-Podobasz mi się idioto - wyszeptał Ackerman kiedy oderwali się od siebie, żeby odetchnąć.

-Ty mi też.

Z powrotem do domku wracali mokrzy, szczęśliwi i trzymając się za ręce.

Brunet miał w jednym uchu słuchawkę, z której leciały spokojniejsze piosenki. Ledwo powstrzymywał opadające powieki, ale za wszelką cenę nie chciał zasnąć.

-Zachowujesz się jak kot. Potrafisz zaszyć się w najciaśniejszych kątach z herbatą i książką, przykrywając się kocem i tak zasnąć. Potem musiałem cię zanosić do łóżka, żebyś nie nabawił się jakiegoś poważnego skrzywienia kręgosłupa. I miałeś moje ostrzeżenia gdzieś, nadal uparcie wciskałeś się w jakieś dziwne miejsca, tylko po to, żeby tam zasnąć. Ale uroczo tak wyglądałeś. Niewinnie, bez tej miny seryjnego zabójcy.

Levi spał z głową opartą na udach swojego chłopaka, oddychając spokojnie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna normalnie się wyśpi, bo te typowe trzy godziny to za mało dla każdego. 

-Dzień dobry - mruknął, przeciągając się - która godzina?

-Jedenasta, a ty dopiero wstałeś. Twój wiek daje o sobie znać - Eren zaśmiał się i przytulił go mocno - cześć skarbie - wyszeptał.

-Mam niecałe trzydzieści lat, czego ty ode mnie chcesz, co? - pocałował nos chłopaka.

-Staruszek - Yeager nie przestawał się uśmiechać, humor poprawił mu się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy szarooki jakimś cudem wylądował na jego kolanach, muskając wargami i tak pokrytą już malinkami szyję.

-W nocy jakoś nie narzekałeś.

Brunet, obudził się, czując jak ktoś bawi się jego włosami. Nie przejął się tym, przyzwyczajony do budzenia się przy... zaraz. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed kilku godzin i podniósł wzrok.

-Oi, wyspałeś się? - zapytał czarnowłosy, nie zabierając dłoni.

-Levi, przepraszam. Przepraszam cholera, nie sądziłem, że to się tak skończy wybacz proszę - wyszeptał szybko, czując jak jego oczy po rak kolejny napełniają się łzami.

-Przestań. To moja wina, mogłem nie mieć przed tobą tajemnic - westchnął.

-Mogę liczyć na drugą szansę? - młodszy uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

 

Kilka miesięcy później

 

Siedzieli na podłodze w salonie, w ponownie wspólnym mieszkaniu.

-Zapuściłeś się, kiedy mnie nie było. Ogoliłbyś się w końcu, bo co ma być. Ale dłuższe włosy do ciebie pasują - rzucił Levi, trzymając twarz chłopaka w dłoniach.

-Też tęskniłem Kapitanie - przewrócił oczami, chociaż uśmiechał się szeroko. W końcu znów miał go przy sobie. I miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie inaczej.

-Kocham cię Młody - wyszeptał w końcu Ackerman.

-Ja ciebie też. Tak cholernie mocno.


End file.
